<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a boy! by xValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067513">It's a boy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyrie/pseuds/xValkyrie'>xValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyrie/pseuds/xValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando le preguntaban cómo había sido el nacimiento de Aioria, Aioros reía. “Caótico” decía, pero incluso así existía algo que olvidaba siempre mencionar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccharmley/gifts">mccharmley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vengo un poco (muy) tarde para el cumpleaños de Aiolia, pero para el de Dorian no tanto. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco. /Corazón.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son entera propiedad de Masami Kurumada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando le preguntaban cómo había sido el nacimiento de Aioria, Aioros reía. “Caótico” decía, pero incluso así existía algo que olvidaba siempre mencionar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Y entonces cómo nacen los niños?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa sola pregunta lo ocasionó todo, primeramente detonó el nerviosismo en Aioros, quien avergonzado no pudo sino desviar la mirada a cualquier otro lado; aunque lo cierto era que no sabía cómo describirlo, pues varias memorias acudían a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aioria al verlo sabía que entonces la pregunta correcta no había sido formulada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Cómo llegué yo?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo se remontaba a ocho años atrás, cuando en medio de un entrenamiento un muy joven Saga había mencionado por error a Kanon, su gemelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Eso es imposible! —Dijo Aioros genuinamente impresionado; misma impresión que bastó para hacerle bajar la guardia y terminar por los suelos después de ceder a su compañero la ventaja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— No es, pero tienes que guardar el secreto, conoces las reglas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aioros pensó en ese momento, mientras se sacudía el polvo y se ponía de pie, que los caballeros Athenienses no podían tener familia y eso, sin lugar a dudas, incluía en primer lugar a los hermanos, después los padres –porque claramente no tenían— y por último a los amantes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero estaba equivocado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La curiosidad del futuro Saint de Sagitario recién despertaba. Tuvo que insistir por días a Saga por que le hablase más de ello, y este, en cambio, le contaba acerca de las discusiones diarias que tenía con su hermano. A palabras de Saga tener un gemelo no era algo muy especial, cualquiera podía correr con la suerte de tener uno, se lo dijo al levantarse de la barda de un salto, como quien en realidad no quiere hablar del tema, porque tal vez así era. Saga entonaba a Kanon con cierto recelo que Aioros supo después era propio de su naturaleza como hermano mayor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y, justo cuando Aioros pudo haber soltado cualquier palabra, el Patriarca le mandó a llamar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sala del gran maestro era amplia, la más amplia que Aioros jamás hubiera visto, no importaba que esto solo fuese porque lejos de las habitaciones del santuario no conocía más nada; ahí, sobre una rodilla frente a Shion, escuchó las palabras que harían a su vida dar un giro impresionante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Esperamos un alumbramiento’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas no cualquiera, se trataba de una doncella que era especial, la vio un par de veces antes con un vientre abultado que provocaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino querer tocar, y que además le sonreía de manera dulce a cada que lo encontraba deambulando por los alrededores. Tenía la sensación que de habérsele puesto en frente, ella habría acariciado su cabello, lo soñó un par de veces; no obstante, no comprendía qué tenía que ver con él, cuando alzó el rostro en dirección del anciano, este le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Es tu deber ir por <strong>él</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p>Y no existía alguna otra indicación, tampoco derecho a las preguntas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cubierto hasta la cabeza por una túnica y al mando de algunos pocos hombres, lideró su primera misión oficial; descendieron a Rodorio, a un lugar recóndito que fácilmente se notaba como alejado del resto y ahí, afuera de las puertas de una pequeña cabaña adentrada en la arboleda, tuvo la espera probablemente más larga de toda su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El temple iba siendo adquirido conforme al adiestramiento que gustoso efectuaba, aunque nada en realidad pudo haberlo preparado para eso, lo sabía, lo sentía al ritmo acelerado de sus latidos fuertes dentro del pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué era lo que sentía?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenía la sensación de sus oídos estar tapados, el frenesí aceleró por igual su respiración y así, después de lo que sus soldados catalogaron como apenas un par de <strike><em>interminables</em></strike> horas, escuchó un llanto del otro lado; la sonrisa se ensanchó, desvergonzada al tiempo en el que empujaba la madera para entrar precipitadamente sin una indicación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahí estaba, el pequeño niño en brazos de una mujer agotada sobre la cama que había hecho el mejor de sus esfuerzos por servir de medio para hacerle conocer la vida y, de ese modo, entregar esta al servicio de Athena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incluso tardó un par de segundos en comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo; la mujer sonreía, aunque el gesto era cansino no perdía su brillo. Aioros ciertamente se supo envidiando, de una buena manera, la forma en la que ella acariciaba una mejilla del recién nacido con una propia, a ojos cerrados. Se sintió fascinado y deseoso por acercarse a ellos, por unirse a esa burbuja de ensoñación que excluía al resto del mundo, a Athena y a la guerra, inclusive a Saga y a su hermano gemelo cuyo nombre de momento olvidó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los impulsos no eran algo común, nunca cedía, mas los pies dieron un paso por instinto hasta plantarse frente a ellos; la madre se dirigió a él y el interior de su pecho se calentó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aioros no conocía el amor maternal ni nada referente al tema que algunos de sus compañeros consideraban tabú, pero no entendía porqué su corazón latía fuerte al ritmo en el que ella alzaba su mano y lentamente posaba la amplitud de la palma sobre su cabellera en señal de una caricia muda que le daba a entender todo y nada a la vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Su nombre es Aioria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejar al niño a su cuidado al entregárselo. El gesto cambiaba, ahora era una sonrisa que trataba de esconder cierto dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y claro, hasta entonces podía comprender todo: la sentencia de muerte para todos aquellos con el destino firmado por las mismas estrellas, era dictado en el momento en el que tenían que separarse de sus padres, quizá desde el momento de su concepción. Después de eso tenían que dejar todo atrás para comenzar una existencia con un único fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excepciones pocas eran, algunos de los aspirantes a Saint habían sido dejados directamente en el Santuario, sin mayor explicación, pero al mismo tiempo tan contundente que no tenía espacio para dudas o preguntas superfluas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aioria era un caso especial, Aioros no entendía que él también hasta al momento de mostrarse frente a su ilustrísima de nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿No lo comprendes, Aioros?</p>
<p>— ¿Qué es lo que debo entender, gran maestro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El hombre tenía al bebé adormilado envuelto en reconfortantes sábanas, tan inocente, tan puro. Se lo dio a cargar en el instante en el que un compasivo mirar le era dirigido, aunque no fuera a juego con la voz reseca y casi fría que entonaba en ocasiones con un atisbo casi imperceptible de inflexibilidad las órdenes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Su nombre es Aioria, es el santo de Leo de esta generación. Como su hermano mayor, tu deber es cuidarlo y mirar por su bienestar hasta que tenga una edad conveniente para comenzar su entrenamiento. Las nodrizas te ayudarán cuando necesites alimentarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sonó tan imperativo como probablemente era. Para Aioros no era una imposición, desde que lo había visto supo que parte de su destino estaba perfilado a procurar a ese niño y, si la bondadosa diosa de la sabiduría lo permitía, moriría por él también en caso de ser necesario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo primero que Aioros hizo al salir de ahí con Aioria en sus brazos, fue ir con Saga a contarle que ahora también era un hermano mayor.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Cómo llegué yo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aioros fingía un ademán pensativo y después hacía un mohín para restarle importancia a todo el asunto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Te encontré en el rosal de Piscis.</p>
<p>Y era la única versión de la historia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando le preguntaban cómo había sido el nacimiento de Aioria, Aioros reía. “Caótico” decía, pero incluso así existía algo que olvidaba siempre mencionar: había cambiado su vida por siempre, y por siempre hasta el final por él iba a velar en esa vida y después de la muerte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>